blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Night Vision/“We’re translating meanings, not words.”
This time only multiple translations for one term. So sorry for being cheap and not giving sources where each of these appeared, maybe another time. Characters * Hades: Izanami * Hades Izanami * Hades of Izanami * Homura Amanohokosaka * Amano Hokozaka Homura * Suzuko Kagari * Ryouko Kagari * Claudius Alucard * Clavis Alucard * Raquel Alucard * Raquelle Alucard * Rachel Alcard * Trinity Glassfille * Trinity Glassfield * Tomonori * Tonomori * Tata * Ta-ta * Tar Tar-san * Tarter * Tartar * Observer * Spectator * Bystander * Boundary Interface Prime Field Device * Dimensional Boundary Contact Prime Field Force * Dimensional Boundary Contact Medium * Dimensional Boundary Interface Link * Dimensional Boundary Interface Prime Field Device * Boundary Prime Field Device * Prime Field Device * Contingency Medium — BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend, Mu-12’s Arcade Mode, “Wrath Blade”, Mu vs Jin pre-battle dialog. * Entitled * Chosen Organizations * Novus Orbis Librarium * Novis Orbis Librarium * vigilante * bounty hunter * Mage’s Guild * Magic Guild * Ronin-gai * Ronin district * Magister’s City: Ishana * Magister City: Ishana * Mage City: Ishana * Ishana: City of Mages * Magister’s City of Ishana Weapons * Sealed Weapon Izayoi * Sealed Armament Izayoi * Sealed Armagus Izayoi * Ookami * Okami * Narukagami * Deus Machina: Nirvana * Ex Machina Nirvana * Lux Sanctus * Divine Weapon * Minerva * Mirvana — BlazBlue: Centralfiction, Jūbei’s Arcade Mode, Act 3: “The Replacement Blue”, Jūbei vs Celica pre-battle dialog. * Yasakani no Magatama * Yasakani no Dark Soul * Crystal Sealing Blade: Murakumo * Signati Gladio Crystalis: Murakumo * Sealed Blade: Murakumo * Crystal Sealed Blade: Murakumo ＝アウトシール|Garia Sufira: Autoshīru}} * Crimson Bullet: Outseal * Exseal * Ars Magus * Armagus * heavy-duty restraining barrier — BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (Extend), “Chronophantasma” story, episode 4, * multi-layer restraining field — BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (Extend), “Chronophantasma” story, episode 10. * Ars Armegis * Ars Armagus Abilities * Power of Order * Order of Power * Phenomenon Intervention * Phenomena Intervention * Causal Distortion * Dimensional Influence Items * Origin of the Grimoire * Original Grimoire * Death Dinner * Dis-Dinner * Azure Flamed Grimore * Azure Flamed Grimoire * Azure Flame Grimoire Events * Destruction * Doomsday * Day of Reckoning * First War of Ars Magus * First War of Magic * Dark War * Great War World setting * Successor of the Azure * Successor to the Azure * Abyss of the Azure * Azure Abyss Command list * Phase Shift * Phase Rift * Sword of the Godslayer * Blade of the Godslayer * Devoured by Darkness * Consumed by Darkness Various texts * I have to say though...there's enough money on your head to buy a small country. A whole lot of people are looking for "Ragna the Bloodedge". — BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger, Ragna the Bloodedge’s Arcade Mode, “the end of time”, Ragna vs Jin pre-battle dialog. * It can generate the prime field required to make direct contact with the Boundary. — XBlaze – Code: Embryo, tips entry. * Refers to the Azure Grimoire. — BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, items section, entry #3, Code SOL. * He is a commander of the Praetorian Guard, and the highest ranking official in the Intelligence Department. — BlazBlue (Chronophantasma, Chronophantasma Extend, Centralfiction), glossary, characters section, entry #27, Kagura Mutsuki.